


My Fevers Rising

by HinataLovesKageyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depressed Iwaizumi Hajime, Depression, HaikyuuAngst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Oikawa Tooru Death, Sad, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, somewhathappyending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataLovesKageyama/pseuds/HinataLovesKageyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sick. I'm sick, and tired and I cant breath as of the moment and.. oh god, pain is going in and out of me like shock waves. I can't get on my own two feet anymore. Doctors say I don't have long, not any more, at least. I did, years ago…. What a shame. And I couldn't even tell Iwa-Chan I loved him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fevers Rising

I'm sick. I'm sick, and tired and I cant breath as of the moment and.. oh god, pain is going in and out of me like shock waves. I can't get on my own two feet anymore. Doctors say I don't have long, not any more, at least. I did, years ago…. What a shame. And I couldn't even tell Iwa-Chan I loved him…

\--At the Doctors office--

“Oikawa-san. I'm afraid the infection has grown, despite our treatment for it. In all honest, you weren't even suppose to live this long, in our records guesses and math. We're guessing you have about two months before…” and that's all the doctor really needed to say. I gave him a scared look, but it was also filled with sadness. I had known I was going to die, yes. But not this soon, and not like this.

“Hai, hai… thanks, Doctor Hauzimor” I choked out. My parents were out of town, and I had asked the coach to drop me off, which he did, considering he knew me since I was a kid. We managed to be neighbors for a while until he married and moved. I sat there, on the bed, before I felt the wet, salty tears escape and fall down my face, into my hands. I shook my head and sobbed, for the first time in years, I sobbed like a five year old. I, after gathering myself up, grabbed a tissue and wiped my hands and face. ‘Why me? Why did it just have to be me?!’ I thought momentarily before finding my way out of the room with blurred eyes and a pained look. I was sure to have made someone's day depressing just by looking at them. I checked out, earning sad smiles from everyone who worked at the clinic and all I could do was give a shaky wave and fake grin. God, I hated being me. Able to mask just about anything. Even on the verge of dying…!

An hour or so later, of walking, because I didn't want anyone to see me break down on the bus, I was at my home. My home that consisted of parents always being away and giving four minute phone calls to check in on me, every other day. I checked the time. 4:00 p.m. Practice was starting, but I didn't plan on going. Not today. Surely the coach would give an excuse for me, and I’d happily go along with it. I found myself sitting on the couch, living room unlit and dark, as I began to tear up once more. I was dying and they knew when my body would flat line. I felt more tears start making there way down my face, not that I really cared. I let them roll down my soon-to-be pale cheeks and down my chin, onto the couch I was, now, laying on. At any moment, the phone would ring, and I will answer with an ‘Moshi Moshi!’ only to hear ‘How is our lively son doing today?’ and so on. It was a script at this point, that I cared not too much about anymore.

And there it was. The ringing. At this point the phone was next to me. I answered after three rings before, in the best way I could, say those same lines.

“Moshi Moshi!~” I said, smiling as I did.

“How is our wonderful son doing today?!~” they said, in sync as always. But both ends grew silent rather quickly.

“Got news today. I'll be dead in two months” I managed to say without care and so bluntly. Something not like me at all. I realized this, and my parents just laughed. I flinched and felt my heart swell up in pain a moment now.

“Ahaha, son, you sure do know how to make a sick joke.” I heard my dad say. But my mother's voice wasn't heard.

“You think I'm KIDDING?! I went to the doctors. TODAY! And he TOLD me I was going to die!! I'm two months!” He said. But now his dad was serious now.

“Quit it, now. You're scaring your mother. This is a sick joke gone way too far.” He heard, and then the call ended and I froze. A joke?! I sat there in silence and then laughed sadly. My parents didn't even give a shit about me! I always had thoughts, but this. This confirmed it. But honestly, I didn't care, not about them anymore, at least. What I cared about, was telling Hajime everything. ‘what if I don't? What if I just say i'm fine, things are well. He won't know. He doesn't have to… It's not going to change anything if I say “Hey Iwa-chan, I'm dying and really like you and i'll be dead soon” right?’  I thought before next thing I knew I was at the staircase and looking up it, knowing I was going to struggle with them.

I quickly walked to the stairs and barely managing to my room, feeling breathless by the time I had gotten to the top. I shrugged and went into my room, sitting on the floor and pulling out my cellphone a second.

‘Hey, Iwa-chan~ Just thought I’d check in’

‘Oi, quit texting me, its only been an hour, i've been trying to get your voice out of my head’ I laughed at that, for the other always knew what to say, despite not knowing what was really going on.

‘Oh??~ I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I'll be sure not to be too obnoxious tomorrow!’ I sent back, before setting my phone down, hearing a buzz, but ignored it as I went to take a, much needed, shower as of the time. I walked in, after undressing of course, and took a deep breath while letting the nice, hot water form beads and run down my body. My weak, dying body. After I finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried my hair, letting the thin towel rest around my shoulders. But then, I got lost i'm my own thoughts again. ‘Why me? Why did it just have to be me?!’ I thought momentarily before finding my way out of the bathroom with blurred eyes and a pained look. I was sure to have made someone's day depressing just by looking at them. I let out a shaky breath before grabbing my cell phone and raising an eyebrow at the message a second.

‘Whatever, Trashykawa. Just get some sleep and don't stay up all damn night.’

I snickered a moment, shaking my head.

‘Are you my mom, Iwa-chan?’ I sent back. but after not getting a message back I only figured he was pissed off.

‘Ahh! Sorry, sorry!! A joke. I won't stay up all night. I'll be in top condition tomorrow’ I sent back, before feeling my stomach churn. I would never be in top condition. Not ever again. I laughed weakly as he sent a  ‘whatever, goodnight’ and that was the last thing either of us texted. I smiled and then cried myself to sleep that night.

\-- Three Weeks Later--

My condition seems to be getting much worse, and at a fast rate than originally thought to be. I went for a check in, they say I have at least 3 weeks instead now. Why? Why was I cheated out of a month or so? What the hell did I ever do?! I managed my way down the hall, giving weak smiles and waved to girls and other friends  i had managed to make while being here. I looked down and headed to the locker room, earning a sad look from the coach and questioned faces from the team I had to manage and care for. I excused myself for my five minutes too late and went to change now. That took fifteen, considering I struggled with opening the bad and getting the shirt over my head. I had also sat there cried for a few minutes as well, before walking back and practicing my serves and tosses as well as blocks and so on. After awhile of doing that, I was pulled to the side by the Coach, everyone watching and glancing over of course. But when I told him everything, he couldn't help but hold me and apologize for, not only me, but for my parents mistakes, and the lack of what he had done. I smiled faintly and hugged him back, tightly. The man was all I had left of a parent figure around anymore.

After practice, Hajime and I began walking home now. I grinned and waved at the team a moment before me and Hajime began walking, hands in pockets as of the time, due to how cold it was.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” I began, only to earn an ‘hmm?’ and raised eyebrow in my direction,

“I saw you look over and try to figure out what me and the coach were talking about. Are you worried?” I asked. And he flinched and paused, earning a blink from me and I turned a little to face him, before frowning a little.

“There's nothing to worry about, Iwa-chan! It's, he's just looking after me while my parents are out” I managed up. He sighed and nodded a second at this. ‘why can't I tell him… God i'm a idiot. I can't tell the one person what's wrong..!!’ I thought before hearing his voice and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm?” I asked, earning an annoyed look from the other.

“I asked if you were going to go to the party in a few weeks…” He said. And I gulped a moment, pausing as I laughed.

“If only i had time” I mumbled, earning a ‘Huh?’ from the other.

“I said I'll try! I'm pretty busy with finals and so on!” I said, waving a hand at him and laughing. But he gave me a questioned look before nodding and letting out a sigh, the two of us exchanging days before departing at the intersection that separated our homes. I gave a smile and he gave a small wave and we walked off. I began to stagger and cry, as soon as I was far enough away before unlocking my door and walking into the home as I fell to the floor and curled up, crying now.

\-- Two Weeks Later--

I couldn't even get up out of bed today. It was hard. I feel weak and dizzy. I gave up after twenty minutes of fighting with my body just to sit up. And an hour and a half later I managed to stand and be dressed. My skin was pale and I couldn't stand to look at myself. This ended up in a broken mirror as I left the house that seemed more and more like a deathbed to me. I managed to catch the bus in time and stood there, dozing in and out, hanging onto a bar to keep myself steady. After I heard the next stop being called out, I got ready and exited the bus, almost tripping over my own two feet. I wobbled down the street, stopping now and then to catch my lost breath now and then before finally arriving to school, two hours late. But I was there. I managed to my room. I was skinnier, which meant it was coming sooner than planned. I got into class, but as soon as I did, I began to hurl and groaned in pain, my legs giving out which meant landing in my own puke, gagging on it as it sat in the back of my throat. And there, of all the places, was Hajime. I saw his wide eyes as he yelled something. But I couldn't hear. My eyelids felt heavy and soon enough they dropped. and So did I. I didn't wake until an hour later in the nurse's office. I groaned and barely managed to lift my arm, rubbing my head before blinking and looking around slowly. No one but me in an enclosed area. I frowned and then began sobbing silently. At this rate, Id be dead in a day… or hours. ‘I hate you, god.

I hate you so much..!!’ I screamed in my head now. Then the nurse walked over and asked me a few things, which I answered correctly every time. I huffed and went to stand, only to fall and grab the bed for support.

“I do NOT feel good right now” I mumbled to myself, forcing to stand as I waved to the kind nurse now.  I soon left the room and hurried down the hall, even tho it seemed like I was running, I was going as slow as a turtle. I looked to the side a moment now but then paused. It was later than I thought.  I glanced around and noticed no one was crowding the hallways as of the moment. That's when I searched around for a clock, and seeing the time, I had come to a realization that afternoon practice had already began now.

“God… damn it..” I said, coughing a moment before looking at my bloody smeared hand and flinching, seeing blood. I quickly wiped it away quickly before moving my leg, only to fall and curse under my breath.

“Don't you dare give up now you damn body!!” I yelled at myself. I stood up with all the strength I could manage before shuffling back and forth to the locker room and changing, before walking onto the court. This caused attention to go to me. Every last person was staring at me.

“Are you alright, Oikawa-san?” I heard the coach ask. I gave a distinct nod before feeling a cough want to escape, forcing it back as I walked to where Hajime was at. And everybody began practicing once more, even tho I could feel glances on me every now and then.

“Oi, Trashykawa! Pay attention and toss the ball!” I heard.

“S-Sorry Iwa-chan…” I said, before getting the ball right in my hand and tossing it up, as asked. I heard a huff from him, but his face seemed concerned. I shrugged it off and began tossing more balls and eventually tried to practice serving. I couldn't jump. Not even If i wanted to force myself to. So I tried just normal serves, just as powerful. After an hour and half of practice, I felt my lungs get weaker, and my head felt lighter than air. I asked for a break and sat down.  I hurriedly drank water for my quenched throat. But that's when I felt my chest send out large pings of pain. I flinched and started coughing now. But instead of covering my mouth, the blood sprayed onto the floor. I huffed, feeling breathless as I went to stand, but as I did, I heard a large cracking sound before I was on the floor. I realized, then, my leg was broken. ‘that's right… My bones are like twigs now… ‘ I thought before going wide eyed and grabbing my chest, going into a horrible coughing fit now as I held one hand on my chest. That's when I saw attention go to me, and people hurriedly circled around. I started gagging on a large bundle of blood as I quickly coughed it up. This was it. Thi was the end. And it hurt. And it had to be here. I gagged more as people began calling on phones, Hajime right in front of me, trying to help. But he couldn't. I was far from being fixed.

“I-Iw---!!” I barely even managed out before blood started dripping out o my nose. I started crying out now as I gagged on blood again, this clump larger and choking me. ‘game over… sorry I didn't tell you, Iwa-chan… But I..’

“I-I… L-Love y-you..” I wheezed out, gagging more before feeling the other hold onto me, yelling my name. But it soon seemed like an echo as my eyes shut, and the small fragment of light appeared, and I drifted towards it. A bloody mess around my body with broken bones and so on. And suddenly, all the pain was gone as I was taken into a new world.

\-- One Month Later--

“Today, we stand here for the departure of Oikawa Tooru, a friend, a son, and now gods angle. A moment of silence” I heard the preacher say. My long time friend, Oikawa, was dead. And he left me with those longing words I had returned, only after his death in my weak arms. And today, was his funeral. His parents had planned it, but had to leave on short notice. Meaning, they weren't even here. I watched as the grave was lowered, already having said my last words to him before I flinched, seeing a faint outline of the other waving at me. I, for a moment, figured it was a hallucination. But as everything came to an end, I swore I felt his breath next to my ear as he said

“I'll always be with you, Iwa-chan~” Before I whipped around quickly. And I saw him once more, waving and smiling at me. I waved back a moment, before seeing him fade into light. And it was then, I realized how much I loved and missed him, for the tears coming down my face as I smiled said it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa Tooru is, in fact dead. The illness that kills him, is a mixture. I apologize for spelling errors or mistakes, for this is my first FanFiction Im putting up on here. Feedback would be very nice, and if you have any questions, please let me know!~ Thanks.


End file.
